Deep Dive
by Yeshua
Summary: There are darker beings that the Organization out there. What happens when a woman who never existed decides that the worlds would be better off without the Organization and the Keyblade Master? Read and find out. KH 2 Spoilers...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Hello, this is my first KH fanfic…so have mercy upon me. Word to the wise though, it is full of lovely spoilers so if you haven't beat the game, I wouldn't recommend reading it until you get towards the end._

_Also, note that the rating may change as the story goes along. It's just because this won't be a happy story once my character gets started on her "rampage". Anyways, please read and enjoy and comment, because I really want to know how I am doing. Thank you!_

_

* * *

_

_Organization XIII. Can you really call them an organization? Composed of the Nobodies of people with strong hearts…they are no better than the Heartless. The Heartless steal—no—rob beings of their hearts and devour them. Nobodies are what's left of the being when they cease to exist. So essentially, the Nobodies hate the Heartless. Perhaps this sounds like the typical good vs. evil kind of conflict…_

_Rather, evil vs. evil. Does it hurt to leave your heart behind to the ever growing chasm of darkness? I dare say it didn't nor do I miss emotions. Hearts are for the weak and those who desire them should be destroyed. It amuses me when Xemnas goes into his long drawn out speeches about hearts. It's ironic that he sounds so passionate about it. I mean, hasn't he forgotten that we don't have hearts to feel with? Hearts are an annoying setback._

_Who needs them? Organization XIII. There aren't even thirteen members anymore. Half of them were murdered when Sora and Riku infiltrated Castle Oblivion. And might I say that I actually enjoyed seeing them fail…well I might have if I had a heart. Dare say…I did feel remorse no matter how false it was when the members who cared less about the heart situation died. Well, they didn't die…they simply faded away when you are a Nobody, you don't die. Your death occurred when you lost your heart._

_Then no one should mourn you. Nor should you expect anyone to. Enough about the Organization for now… Though they are somewhat interesting, there are far more important pieces to talk about on the chess board._

"_Lady Xel, they are on the move again."_

_Oh really? I glanced down at the Nobody kneeling obediently on the ground in front of me._

"_Who is on the move again?"_

_For a moment, I had forgotten who I was keeping watch on. Not that it mattered…or maybe it did?_

"_Uh, Lady Xel, we were tracking the Organization and their involvement with the Keyblade Master."_

_Oh, that._

"_Rise, young one and tell me where are they and what are they doing?"_

_The Nobody rose and cleared her throat softly._

"_They are currently at Hollow Bastion, only two members that I know about so far. One, Demyx has been eliminated. Saïx was on the scene, however."_

_Ah, so Demyx was gone. Bet that didn't even make Xemnas bat an eyelash._

"_What about the Keyblade Master?" I asked softly, stifling a small chuckle or two._

"_He's there fighting."_

_Good._

"_Prepare my ship. I feel like making my presence known. Besides, I want to have a chat with Sora."_

_The Nobody bowed gracefully in front of me and vanished in thin air. I stood up and stretched softly. All of the Nobodies glanced at me…or at least that's what it seemed like for they had a small hat covering their eyes. They were dancers…agile, powerful, one of the elite and powerful Nobodies. Perfect to serve at my side, as I go to rid the world of what is most precious to it…the Keyblade Master._

"_Heaven help you, Xemnas. If I go through with this, you'll be begging for my mercy. Not that you'll get it."_


	2. Conversations with a Keyblade

_Chapter 1: Conversations with a Keyblade_

_The worlds really are fascinating in all of their glory. They are sealed away from the Heartless so that they won't disappear into oblivion. But even now, they are being infiltrated delicately by the Nobodies and Heartless. So much for security. I must admit that the Keyblade Master's job is difficult and time consuming. If I were him, I doubt I would get anything done. All of that meddling couldn't be good for the body. How fortunate that he was young._

"_Where are they now?" I asked softly._

"_The Organization are currently back in their castle. The Keyblade Master is at a castle in world number 4."_

_I gave a curt nod to the Nobody in front of me and allowed a smile to grace my face. Being inactive for so long had my blood boiling for some kind of action._

"_Let us hurry."_

_

* * *

_

_Beast's Castle_

_Sora:_

_Although we hadn't been here long, I was beginning to feel the heartless presence acutely. When you have fought the Heartless for so long, you begin to sense their presence in anything. Donald, Goofy and I had been here a few days earlier to help free Beast from the grip of the Heartless. Now on a whim, we were here to check on the fabled couple and to search for more leads to solve the mystery that is the Organization XIII. As we teleported down from our Gummi Ship, I glanced at my right hand warily. Bits and pieces of Xemnas' words echoed through my mind unbidden. I am reluctant to use the keyblade, but I must…for it is the only way I can defeat the Heartless and protect others. I wish there was another way. I don't exactly want to help the Organization…_

"_You okay, Sora?" Donald asked, casting an upward glance at my face._

"_Oh, yeah. I'm fine," I replied simply as we materialized inside of the front gates of the castle._

"_You sure?" Goofy asked, casting me his own sidelong glance._

"_I'm sure. Now let's go, ok?"_

_We started towards the doors in silence. About halfway across the bridge, Nobodies appeared directly in front of us. They were the dancers from the attack in Hollow Bastion. But there was only Heartless here before. Could there be an Organization member nearby? With a small sigh, I willed my keyblade to materialize in my hand and prepared for battle…_

_The Nobodies didn't move. Instead, they watched us intently._

"_Weird," I muttered softly._

"_Oh, Sora, you must have met my friends."_

_Huh? I scanned the area, trying to find the source of the voice…_

"_Sora, behind you!" Donald shouted._

_I turned around and found myself face to face with a woman._

"_Wha…?" was all I could manage to say._

_The woman looked like one of the dancers only there were major differences. She had long black hair protruding from the orange colored cap on her head and her eyes were a deep, dark blue, much like the night sky. Last time I checked, dancer Nobodies had no facial features. (Either that or Jiminy and I were going blind.) Donald raised his wand, a spell brewing at it's tip._

"_Now, now, I come in peace, so hostility won't do," The woman snapped._

_The other Nobodies that were watching us so intently immediately jumped into action, separating Goofy and Donald from my side._

"_You're one of the Organization, aren't you?" I asked._

"_Oh, I never told you my name. I can't be so rude to company. I am Xel and it's such a pleasure to meet you, Keyblade Master."_

"_You didn't answer my question," I snapped._

_Xel's eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_I'm not one of those idiots."_

"_Obliviously, you must be one of them. How else could you control these Nobodies?"_

"_These Nobodies are my partners. They willingly accept my lead."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To deliver a warning, of course."_

_Wow, she sounded so cheerful._

"_Warning to who?" I asked hesitantly._

"_To you and the Organization of course."_

_Xel grabbed my face and squeezed it roughly. I tried to move away, but her grip was strong and cold…_

"_Let me go!" I snarled, bringing the Keyblade up for a swing._

_Xel grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the keyblade and twisted it savagely. It took all of my strength to not scream like a little baby._

"_Do not underestimate me. I am not like those other fools. I will destroy them too when the time comes. Remember that," Xel snapped._

"_I don't understand…"_

"_You will soon enough. Farewell, Sora."_

_And with that, she and the Nobodies vanished. I grabbed my injured wrist and rubbed it. For such a lithe, thin woman, she was really strong. Wouldn't Riku love to see me like this… Oh boy…_

_

* * *

_

_Xel:_

_I wasn't exactly gone from the world yet. Xaldin's presence had captured my attention. Was he looking for a fight? Oh, he could be here to challenge Sora. Sad…with his talent he could definitely rule the worlds. Those powerful six spears…and the wind…_

"_And what are you doing here?"_

_I shifted my position on my lofty perch in order to see my new guest. And it was…_

"_Axel, what a surprise."_

"_Xel, I'm surprised you remember my name."_

_I gave him an annoyed glare._

"_Last time I checked, your catch phrase was 'got it memorized'."_

_Axel gave me an exasperated look._

"_Ok, enough about that. Now why are you here?"_

"_Watching…"_

"_Watching what, Xel? You know Xemnas does not like your presence."_

_I frowned._

"_I don't care what Xemnas wants. I'm watching the Keyblade Master."_

"_Are you going to interfere?"_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Why would you care?"_

"_No reason."_

"_Roxas again, huh?"_

"_Stop right there!"_

_That was Sora's voice. I glanced at Axel…but he was no longer there. Well, so much for getting an answer out of him. I willed cloaking energy over my body to hide my form as Xaldin and Sora came into view. Xaldin was armed with his six spears floating at his side._

"_This should be interesting…"_


	3. Xaldin

Chapter 2: Xaldin

Xel:

The battle started suddenly with almost no warning. The tension between the two was so thick, you could feel it in the air. Xaldin flexed his hand, sending all but one of his spears hurtling right for Sora. Sora, in reaction, jumped…impossibly high in the air and headed straight for his head. Xaldin blocked it with his last spear and pushed the Keyblade Master away with a grunt. Sora stumbled backwards from the force as a peal of lightning crashed down on the Organization member's head.

Hmm…I wonder if Sora has real strength without his friends.

A flash of light grabbed my attention again and directed it back to the fight. Sora was now holding two keyblades, one in each hand and his body…

Such power! It was enough to give me an unsettled feeling. Taking a sip of that power could overwhelm the body. Maybe that's what would happen here. Xaldin sent his spears out towards the boy again. Sora charged forward, using both keyblades to rapidly knock his weapons away. With Xaldin practically unprotected, he moved in to finish him off…

And was immediately blasted away by energy. I wasn't the only one who winced when Sora hit the ground roughly. Donald rushed to his side, screaming 'Sowa, Sowa' over and over again. Power vacated from his body in a flash of light and seconds later, Goofy was by his side. I knew that the boy wasn't dead from the force…but he would be if Xaldin got any closer. I pulled my energy back into my body, ripping my cloaking spell to pieces.

"Xaldin!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Xaldin turned in my direction with a growl.

"Xel! Why are you here? I thought Xemnas killed you."

"Xemnas couldn't touch me even if he tried. After all, I was the one who nearly killed him one year back."

Intimidating me won't work, fool.

"Sora!"

Oh, a new piece on the chessboard. The King, Mickey Mouse, is here. I have no time to deal with him right now. I jumped down onto the bridge and folded my arms.

"In any case Xaldin, your life ends here…keyblade or not."

"Traitor!" Xaldin spat as he sent his spears towards me.

"I was never one of you!" I screamed, extending my hand towards the spears.

The weapons got inches away from my face before breaking up into splinters. Without batting an eye, I dashed towards him. Seconds later, I had planted my fist in his chest.

"I am more than just a Nobody, Xaldin. Anything you want to say before I kill you?"

Xaldin gagged loudly and hunched over.

"Why…?"

"It's a shame that you won't use your power for better purposes Xemnas is a fool."

I retracted my hand from his stomach, summoned power through it and…

Seconds later, Xaldin hit the ground on his back and started fading away. I watched him with a small smile on my face and blood on my hand.

"When you are a Nobody, you do not exist. You cannot be mourned nor should you expect to be. Right, Mickey?"

I turned around to face him.

"You are a monster," Mickey hissed, raising his keyblade up to his chest protectively.

"A monster? I just did you a favor. Xaldin would have killed Sora. And then where would you be?"

"That's enough!"

I laughed.

"You can't kill me. You can't kill what doesn't exist!"

Power flew out of my body and slammed into the mouse, sending him back into the gates.

"Enjoy your life while you can, Mickey. Keep feeding that boy lies! I'll make him see the truth and then, I'll kill him!"

With a grin, I teleported back to my ship. The moment appeared on the ship, I felt sharp pain shoot through my shoulder. Wait…did he? I examined my shoulder, gritting my teeth all the way. There was a quarter-sized hole in the center…

"He got me. Unbelievable."

I thought my magic would have caught all of his tricks… How careless of me. Ugh…Xaldin was so powerful…why couldn't he be on my side? Doesn't he know that it hurt to kill him?

"Lady Xel, you should have that wrapped up."

Huh? I stared at the Nobody in front of me.

"Oh yes. I should," I said absentmindedly.

My mind was focused back on Axel. He was watching Roxas again…

"Lady Xel, Xemnas is attempting to make contact with you. Shall we patch him through?"

Xemnas? How interesting. Xaldin must actually be important to him.

"Please."

I made no attempt to hide the grin on my face as Xemnas's face appeared on a large screen in front of me.

"I thought you were dead."

Really?

"Using Naminé to destroy my memories isn't exactly a killing blow. Tasting her blood allowed me to correct the situation however. Though she is still alive, I won't forget the pain she caused."

"I should have taken care of the situation myself."

"I don't want to remind you about my special power."

Xemnas frowned.

"I am warning you, Xel. Stop killing Organization members."

"Or you'll do what?"

"Witch."

And with that, he was gone. Well, that was easy. Getting under Xemnas' skin is far too easy by itself. For now, I was going to observe Sora. After all, it may be a while before I can step fully in again.

"Lady Xel, Luxord has been spotted in world number 6: Port Royal!"

You've got to be kidding me. Would he be that stupid to send another member out?

"Head there now please. And fetch me something to wrap my shoulder with."

* * *

Author's Note: I did not intentionally mean to hurt Mickey. I just didn't like how he lied to Sora so much. Call it payback or something. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review cookie behind. 


	4. Confusion

**Author's Note**: To clear up the Mickey thing, I just felt like he was keeping way too way secrets from Sora. I know the Riku issue was supposed to be a secret, but I felt like he was keeping too much from them. He won't be doing that in my fic. Also, it looks like there is going to be a little bit of romance in the fic. It wasn't intended to be this strong, mind you. I didn't want to get mushy, but my imagination thinks it will be fine. And I obey my imagination…or I'll never be able to write well ever again. Anyways, enjoy and leave a review cookie for me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Confusion.

Port Royal

Xel:

Maybe it wasn't too wise to rush off to another place without making sure that my body could handle it. As soon as I materialized on the ship the Nobodies sensed Luxord on, I was overcome by lightheadedness. I swayed uneasily on my feet, trying to fight the mental war with my body. Passing out here would do me no good.

"What's the matter, don't have your sea legs?"

I glanced around, fighting the urge to shake like a leaf. Luxord materialized onto the deck in front of me, playing with a die in his hand.

"Luxord," I muttered.

"I don't suppose you are here because you love the sea."

Haha. I folded my arms and planted a smile on my face. I wasn't ready for combat this time. Luxord required plenty of focus and cunning to battle one on one. His power was over time; more specifically the passing of it.

"So…why are you here?" I asked softly.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first," I snapped.

"I am handling something for Organization. By the way, you know Xemnas has given me permission to kill you, right?"

Oh?

"Did you need permission?"

Maybe answering like that wasn't very smart… That was proven when I noticed that the ship was no longer moving and the waves in the background were frozen in mid air. Not good.

"Now you notice that you are in a situation you can't possibly win."

I attempted to move my arms up in a defensive position above my chest and found that I couldn't…

"So you learn a new trick. That doesn't mean anything," I said as defiantly as I could.

Still, Luxord was correct. I was in a position started towards me. Just before he got close enough to attack, a flash of light engulfed my sight. When it faded, I found myself staring into the haze of orange filled afternoon sunlight.

"You should be more careful. If you die who will I talk to?"

Axel? I turned around only to see the familiar mop of red hair. He was looking extremely weary…

"Axel…you saved me."

"I was not saving you."

I snorted.

"So…you just decided to teleport me away from Luxord, not because I was in danger, right?"

Axel coughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok, you got me. I saved you from Luxord. You are special to me, you know."

"Special? I am a Nobody, Axel. We are not cared about."

"Don't start that. You know you are different from us."

"Stop that!" I snarled.

Axel crossed his arms and sighed.

"Please stop acting like this."

"Like what? I don't feel—"

He interrupted me by roughly grabbing my arms, pulling me forward so that his face nearly touched mine.

"Stop it, Xel. I care about you, ok? I know you can't stop being reckless because of that hard head of yours."

"I thought you said you don't care."

"Must you take me literally, Xel?" Axel snapped.

"Yes."

Axel was always a mystery to me. I understood his motives, but I barely understood his reactions towards me. Ok, maybe I did, but I couldn't categorize my…"feelings". He was important to me and I was important to him. Maybe? No? I shook my head.

"I can't do this," I said abruptly, pulling away from his grasp.

Axel gave me a quizzical look.

"Can't do what?"

He's so dense.

"You don't understand. What is it between us? I can't feel…I don't understand! I'm a Nobody! I'm not supposed to feel!"

"Not this again. You.Are.Special. Got it Memorized?"

There he goes defeating the purpose again.

"Ugh…Forget it! Now why am I here again?"

"I wanted to show you something."

Ok…

"Show me something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Follow me."

A portal filled with shadows appeared next to Axel. With a soft grin, he gestured towards it. I nodded and walked into it…

White assaulted my vision, making me hiss in pain. It didn't take me long to adjust to my newer surroundings. Unfortunately, I recognized my new location as the castle in the World that Never Was.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked loudly.

"Calm down, Xel. I brought you here because of her."

Huh? I looked at Axel. He shook his head and pointed to his right. I followed his hand to the doorway covered with bar. Upon further inspection, I saw that there was a girl inside of the doorway.

"Who is she?" I asked flatly.

"That is Kairi."

Kairi? Not anybody that I knew or remembered for that matter.

"Who is Kairi?"

"Sora's friend. I had her in my possession until Xemnas caught me trying to help Sora out."

"They punished you?"

I gave Axel a serious look. He avoided my gaze.

"…Don't worry about it."

What!

"Axel, are you kidding me? You can't let them punish you! You are so much stronger than that! Why didn't—"

"That's enough, Xel. Now Kairi can be of some help here in your plan."

I started to say something else, but wisely held it back. Axel would force me to talk about something else other than his troubles. I directed my attention back to Kairi. She could be of some help if I assumed her form, but what then? My thoughts are shot. It was hard to think without focusing back on Axel. Damn him.

"I…don't know what to do with her," I said softly.

"Don't you dare focus on me, Xel."

"And what if I was? Take me back, Axel."

"Xel…"

"Do it, Axel!"

* * *

Minutes later:

I was back in my ship, heading for an area where Xemnas could not detect me. I needed time to think and to heal. My hurt shoulder was giving me hell. Not only that but Axel was confusing me. What does he do to me? Did I care about him like he did me? In my past life, I experienced something like this…

"Love…"


	5. I can feel?

Chapter 4: I can feel?

Axel:

A few years ago, before the Organization came into being…before the Heartless stole what was important to us…we lived. The World that Never Was was a thriving city that had buildings that literally touched the heavens. It was beautiful. I was a young man back then…maybe 19 years old. I was working in the same building as the elite dancing academy. I met Xel for the first time—She was the dance instructor there. She was a little older than me, with long black hair that she kept in a long braided ponytail and ocean blue eyes. I was fascinated with her.

Everything about her was perfect. However, the day I decided to ask her out was the same day the Heartless robbed us of our hearts. Somehow…Xel was more than a Nobody; she became more than that. She was unbelievable in my dreams and now…she was larger than life. Xel could still express emotions…much like Roxas and I could. Roxas...was in Sora now. I had lost my best friend. I didn't want to lose Xel to Xemnas. I just didn't. I was going to help her no matter what…

* * *

The Land of Dragons

Xel:

My thoughts were still jumbled up as a result of the conversation with Axel. Axel…I can't feel emotions. I lack them. Yet, you say I'm special. I'm different from a normal Nobody. I received power the moment my heart was stolen by the Heartless. Damn you, Xemnas.

"Hey you, in the black cloak! Stop right there!"

That was a female's voice. Not only that, but she mentioned someone in black. I stood up from my spot next to a pond and started back towards the path through the bamboo. A woman dressed in brown rushed past me, sword in hand. I glanced in the direction where she was heading and saw the familiar black cloak of the Organization. Hmm…maybe I shouldn't follow after them. My body hadn't healed yet, meaning that combat wasn't a good idea.

But…the Organization's presence here was very unusual. It wouldn't hurt to check it out. I took off after her, making sure to stay out of sight. I followed her up to the slopes of a mountain, only to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I knelt down in the snow in order to conceal myself and to listen.

"I was following this man in black, but I lost sight of him up here." The woman's voice.

"That's funny. We were looking for the same guy." Sora.

"Let's check the summit."

"Ok."

Ok, so it is an Organization member. Why else would Sora be here? I got up and followed them up onto the summit. The moment I got up there, I threw a cloaking spell over me and pressed myself against the rock walls.

"There's nothing here. Come on," The woman said softly.

Donald, Goofy and the woman started back down the slope, leaving Sora by himself. Sora glanced around slowly, almost warily. A rumbling sound drew his and my attention up to the top of the summit where hundreds of tiny, flying Heartless waited.

"You were looking for me?"

Sora turned around only to face a new addition to the play field—An Organization member. But who was it? I didn't recognize the voice. The Heartless now swarmed over the summit, hovering feet above our heads. Sora would need support during this battle. The field has probably already been sealed off against intrusion. So much for trying to avoid combat. I threw off my cloaking spell and stepped forward.

"Sora! You'll need my help on this!" I shouted.

I started off into a run…

…flipped…

…and jumped straight into the air. I quickly pierced the line of Heartless without trying. I extended my hand towards the group under me and released energy. The air exploded with electric energy, blowing a large hole in the sea of Heartless. I landed gently in the snow seconds later, just in time to see the battle between Sora and the mystery member kick off. Instead of moving in closer to the battle, I held my ground where I landed.

I had never seen Sora in action before. Seeing as he would fall at my hands eventually, it would be good to know what he was capable of. In the meantime, the Heartless could feel my wrath. I threw energy back into the air and allowed it to explode with a mere thought. Sora was parrying attacks from the Organization member without so much as an effort. It was simply amazing! They clashed as I sent another way of energy up to thin out the crowd above.

All of a sudden, Sora slipped backwards into the snow. The mystery member knocked the keyblade out of his hands with a wide swing. I could either save Sora or allow him to die…

I don't have to do anything. I don't have to do anything…

The Keyblade Master extended his hands up into a protective position. Fire exploded out of them onto the mystery member. He knows how to use magic? I didn't expect that. The Organization member flexed his left hand, extinguishing the fire and sending Sora across the summit against the rock wall in a standing up position. Once again, my mind screamed at me to leave and let him die. The only thing was I couldn't leave him. He needed my help and I came to his call.

The mystery member lifted his sword up and began to charge. Ok…move Xel. Get in there. It doesn't matter what you do! Don't let him get hurt! I took off towards Sora with all of the speed I could muster in snow. I got in front of him just before the Organization member could impale him. I wasn't surprised when I felt a searing pain in my chest.

"Xel!" Sora shouted.

"So the little traitor falls at my hands. Won't Xemnas be proud?"

I scowled at the member in front of me.

"Let's be real. I won't die by any of the Organization's hands," I managed to say.

"We'll see."

He yanked the sword out of my chest and laughed. My knees turned to jelly and I found it hard to stay on my feet. I coughed and blood came freely into my mouth and down my chin. I wasn't going to last long. Unless something along the lines of a miracle happened, I was going to…fade away.

"Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?" Sora asked, bewildered.

"Everyone has…their own reasons for doing things."

My knees gave out and I crashed into the snow. Sora screamed and charged toward the Organization member, keyblade in hand. I watched him with half-lidded eyes.

I will not fade away.

I…fade…

A flash of light engulfed my vision, blinding me. So this is what it looks like when we fade away…

"Xel! I swear you are always getting into trouble!"

Axel? His pale face filled my sight as my head was turned upward. Something cool ran down my throat and down into my stomach. A potion, maybe? The searing pain of my chest wound vanished immediately, leaving me in an semi euphoric mood. But hey, I'm still alive, right? I sat up and shook my head gently.

"Axel…" I breathed, turning my head upward so that I could see him.

All of a sudden, he embraced me…

"You are such a stupid Nobody! You are such a stupid girl, Xel!"

"Wait a sec—"

Before I could say anything else, he kissed me fully on the lips. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. What do I do? I feel confused…

Axel pulled away, watching me intently.

"Axel…why…?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Xel, I just don't say this to anyone. I just don't kiss anyone. I care a lot for you. I love you, ok?"

I couldn't think. Love...?

"Axel…"

The world went black.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I didn't like this chapter as much…especially with that grueling scene with Sora and that Organization member. I can't remember who he was…so I just kept his identity secret to avoid being wrong. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review cookie…please? 


	6. The Organization isn't dead

**Author's Note:** The last of the boring chapters ends with Chapter 5. I have been waiting for the chance to get all bloody with my imagination…Oh wait, I'm jumping ahead of myself. Anyways, I love writing this story and everything…but…the lack of reviews is starting to bother me. I mean, I have one faithful reader with me and it's not like people haven't been reading. My hit counter tells me that people actually are looking at my story. If you like it, please leave me a review cookie. I love praise…and I can accept criticism well. (As long as it isn't flaming.) I know I am new to this category…so put the word out if you like my fic, please?

Enough pleading…let's get on with the chapter, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 5: The Organization isn't dead.

Xel:

Axel loved me. He kissed me. My cheeks went red. I felt…his intensity. So I was special…I was the only Nobody that could feel. Maybe not the only one. Axel kissed me and told me that he loved me. He's something special as well. I woke up in my Gummi ship, surrounded by my fellow Dancers moments ago. I knew Axel put me on the ship for my protection. But…where was he? My answer came in the form of an unknown transmission. There was no video…but there certainly was audio.

"Xel, I can't talk long."

"Axel..?"

"Yeah, it's me. I got word from Xemnas…"

"What!"

"The Organization members that were murdered by Sora and Riku earlier were brought back to life."

My jaw could have dropped to the floor if it was possible.

"Marluxia is alive?" I asked, almost hesitantly.

Marluxia and I were all out rivals. The only person I hated more was Larxene and she knew how much I hated her.

"Yeah. All of them, except Demyx and Xaldin."

"No matter. I'll be ok."

"Just be careful, Xel."

"I will."

In the meantime, I would take time for myself so that I could reevaluate my objectives. I had just the place.

"Please take me to Twilight Town."

* * *

Twilight Town:

The town of afternoon. The land of eternal evening: Twilight Town. I loved this world. It was so peaceful, despite being anchored to the World that Never Was. I had no fear of the Nobodies here; I was for more powerful than them. Besides, they were scarce where I sat—near the train station. So…how would I use Kairi? I wasn't interesting in using Sora until I was near Xemnas. I wanted to keep Axel close to me so that the Organization couldn't touch him anymore. He probably wouldn't listen to me.

"Hey, Xel!"

I turned in the direction of the voice…and saw the familiar thin frame of Axel.

"What you doing here? Are you stalking me?" I asked loudly.

"I wouldn't dare stalk you. I came here to give you something."

Give me something? Yeah, right.

"I don't believe you."

"Hold your hand out."

I shrugged and held my right hand out. Axel extended my hand and smirked. All of a sudden, a chakram appeared in my grasp. It was one of his weapons. I looked at it with confusion.

"It's just a gift. You can use fire now."

I was so suspicious now. Maybe…Axel was giving it to me just to be nice.

"Thank you. Why are you here?"

Axel shrugged.

"No reason. I just had a hunch."

A hunch?

"Okay…"

"Well, I better get going. Heed my warning, Xel."

I nodded as he disappeared through a dark portal. Maybe he was actually busy…or maybe something was up. Oh, stop being paranoid, Xel. He's probably resting somewhere out of the Organization's reach. I should be as well, especially with next challenge coming up. I turned back towards the evening sunset and sighed. There was so much left to do. Most of the Organization was now alive again. The good thing was that now Sora had his hands full.

"I found you."

The tattletale click of a gun filled the air. Xigbar! I turned around quickly and faced the one eyed man. He had his gun aimed at my head, ready to fire.

"Xigbar, why are you here?"

"I was actually here for Axel, but finding you is a bonus. You know, it's not too late to join us."

"You are disgusting, Xigbar. I will not join you. I will destroy you!"

I lifted my hands up in front of me protectively. I could get away from him…enough to use my magic and the Dancers as backup.

"Well, we'll destroy Axel instead."

What?

"What did you do to Axel?"

Xigbar smirked.

"He's fighting Nobodies with Sora. Doesn't look like he'll last long."

Axel! He must have known this was coming. That why he gave me…

"Get out of my way or I'll blast you out of the way!" I shouted.

Xigbar lowered his gun and laughed. A dark portal appeared beside him.

"Oh, I won't stop you. But I don't think it will matter whether you get there in time or not."

He laughed and disappeared in a portal of his own. Oh…gods, I need to get to him. I took off running through the portal…

…And appeared in a bizarre space. Axel was surrounded by a group of Nobodies and he looked exhausted. All of a sudden, the Dusks pounced on him, clawing and snapping.

"Axel!" I shrieked.

I took off running from the portal as fast as I could muster. Just before I could summon the power to expel the creatures of him, they disappeared. Sora appeared on the other side of me, keyblade raised.

"I managed to get them off of him, but I don't know if I'm too late."

"Axel…"

I knelt down by his side. Axel groaned and managed to glance up at me.

"X-Xel…why are you here? You should be resting…"

"Why did you give me your gift, Axel? If you knew you were getting into a fight, why didn't you let me help you?"

My voice was growing more and more hysterical by the moment.

"I knew I was going to die, Xel. I gave you the gift because I know you would need it."

Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill out.

"Axel…I don't want you to die."

Axel's eyes softened as he touched my cheek with his gloved hand.

"Xel…you're special…"

His body began to tremble, fading away into the dust. I grabbed him and buried my face into what was left his chest.

"Don't go! Axel, please!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry…kid…"

"No! I love you, please! You're the only one I have left…"

"You are not a Nobody, Xel…You are something…better…"

He vanished, leaving his coat and chakrams behind. I stared at them, numbly. I lost him…I lost Axel.

"I'm so sorry, Xel…"

I didn't hear Sora's voice. I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was Axel's voice ringing in my ears. I'm more than a Nobody. I didn't want to believe it…but now I had to accept it.

Xemnas…Sora…

I picked up the coat and chakrams.

I'll kill you for this…

But first, I'll make you suffer as I have suffered, Sora…

"All those you hold dear will die."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh-oh, no more happiness. Here comes the violent parts of the fic. I promise I won't be too gory. Next chapter, Slaughter. 


End file.
